Common carriers, such as passenger airlines, bus lines, and train lines, frequently convey substantial numbers of passengers simultaneously. In many instances, there is a desire to increase the number of seats within a given space to optimize the number of passengers being transported at any given time. By increasing the number of passenger seats in the space, the amount of space available for each passenger is diminished.
In order to provide as much room as possible for the passenger in the diminished space, some passenger seats have been modified to reduce the distance that the passenger seat back may be reclined. In some cases, to offset the reduction in passenger comfort created by the limited recline, the passenger seat bottom pan may tilt forward to increase the recline angle of the entire seat while maintaining the limited amount of intrusion of the passenger seat back into the next-aft passenger seat space. While these modifications have improved the reclining comfort, additional improvements are desired to provide a comfortable sleeping position without increasing the amount of intrusion of the passenger seat back into the next-aft passenger seat space.